This invention relates to a valve and more particularly to a temperature sensitive valve.
The invention has particularly been developed for use in environments where the valve may be subjected to mechanical shocks such that a valve member of the valve needs to be positively retained in an operating position so as to avoid unintentional valve member movement at least from the operating condition at temperatures below a threshold temperature at which the valve member is required to move from the operating condition.